User blog:Krowfeather/Building A Better Gungyalado, Follow-Up.
Greetings Zoid Warriors! I'm embarrased to say, but what I hat thought was a finished 'Building A Better Gungyalado' series, is not exactly over. I accidently left out a few key points, which I will be filling out in this post. I hope you enjoy adding the following information to your already undefeatable Gungyalado! Concept For Terrain Mobility It is a widely known fact that there are very few 'modern' Zoids capable of operating watery terrain. Sure, there's the the Zenebian Warshark, the Hammerhead, the Cannondiver the Leo Gator, and several aquatic retrofits to existing land-based Zoids, such as the Gojulas Mariner, the Dark Nessios, and the Orudios Marine. If we building our dream Gungyalado, why not modify it to operate beneath the waves, as well as above it? If our Gungyalado is to operate in water, it will require a complete retrofit of what I like to call a 'Wave Rider System.' Firstly, our Gungyalado's internal structure will need to be reinforced, as to withstand water pressure. We can use the same self-forging metal that the Gungyalado employs as armor. In fact, we can replace the entirety of our Zoid's frame with self-forging metal. This would lighten its weight, and allow it 'skeleton' to be strengthened by the pressures found in the deep oceans, to say nothing of becoming even stronger when suffering hits by energy-based weapons. Our Gungyalado's joints will have to become water-tight, if they were not already. The last thing we want is for water getting into the Zoid's delicate electronics. Our Gungyalado's life-support system will need to be modified. I imagine that most Zoids draw fresh air from their environment, filter it, and cycle it through their cockpits. Some more modern Zoids may even have self-contained life-support system, which can seal the cockpit from the outside, and recycle air for several hours. With this in mind, our Gungyalado will need some form of oxygen storage tank and air scrubbers to be installed, and linked to the cockpit. Even better, let us equip our Gungyalado with an electrolysis system that generates its own oxygen from the surrounding water, as is often used in real-life submarines. We will also need to modify our Gungyalado's flight engine to function underwater. From what I understand, most Zoids employ a type of booster system that relies upon some type of ionic thruster. This makes them incredibly fuel effecient, when compared to traditional boosters that rely on a chemical reaction. Let us employ this flight engine as part of our Gungyalado's water propulsion system. We could employ the water electrolysis system to generate the needed ions needed to power this thruster while underwater. Furthermore, we can also employ our Gungyalado's 'God Tail' as part of its underwater propulsion system. As strange as it sounds, the use of our Zoid's drill-like tail is rather ingenious. If spun at low speeds, it can act as a type of propeller, able to propell our Gungyalado forwards and backwards. Zoids are heavy, and our Gungyalado is no exception. It will require some form of bouyancy system. We could install bouyancy air tanks throughout its body, but they would take up valuable internal space. I say we employ Zi's unusually powerful magnetic field to keep our Zoid afloat. Employing a modified version of the Magnesser System, we can cause our Zoid to 'float' on a 'bed' of magnetic fields, such the same way most maritime Zoids employ a Magnesser System to fly, while operating on land. By increasing or decreasing the strength of the magnetic fields that the Magnesser System gives off, we can adjust the depth that our Zoid is capable of reaching. In turn, we can manipulate this magnetic field to shape the way water flows around the Gungyalado, therein increasing its swimming speed. All this said, I am unsure of the top speed our Gungyalado would have while within an aquatic environment. I will be conservative, and say our Gungyalado can reach a maximum aquatic speed of 45 Knots, booster systems not included. The Gungyalado is an 'airphibious' tank of mass destruction and psychological warfare; it was never designed to operate in an aquatic environment. While barely faster than the aged Aquadon , this 'Wave Rider' retrofit affords our Gungyalado's pilot an element of suprise, and that may be all that is needed to win a battle. Concept For Increased Maneuverability Now our built takes us to the aspect that I am a little hesitant to delve into, if for nothing more than the fact that it deals with math and distance. I am not good at even the simplist calculation, and I cannot judge distance for the life of myself. However, since we are building the 'ultimate' Gungyalado, then we must deal with its maneuverability. Firstly, let us focus on the Gungyalado's 'Gale Wing.' We have previously stated that the Gungyalado's 'Gale Wing' is now a type of built-in booster system, located between the wing's base and the first joint. As a booster system, it would logically increase the speed of our Zoid when activated, particularly when it is in flight. I am unsure just how much speed the Gungyalado would gain when these boosters are activated. This speed boost, however, would be temporary and short lives, less the strain of the exhaust output damage the boosters, and therein the wings themselves. Secondly, we added a primary flight booster to our Gungyalado. This 'flight engine' is located on its pelvis, near its tail. While pointed backwards in Serpent Mode - the mode the Gungyalado uses for both flight, and to anchor itself while firing its CPC, the engine's exhaust faces forwards and downwards in 'Gladiator' Mode - the mode the Gungyalado is in when it is standing on the ground. In my opinion, the fact that the position of the flight engine's exhaust allows for a remarkable degree of ground-side mobility on the part of the Gungyalado. When activated, and coupled with its Magnesser System, the flight engine would provide VTOL capabilities to the Zoid, as well as a degree of hovering similar to the Geno Breaker. Likewise, it would allow the Gungyalado to leap distances one would not think a Zoid of its size and weight could achieve. Now, if we add a multi-directional 'vector thrusting' component to the exhaust, then the Gungyalado's mobility skyrockets. When airborn, our Gungyalado can now change the vector of its exhaust, becoming a more agile dog-fighter, and able to go head-to-head with Zoids such as the nimble Battle Cougar and Orudios. This new vector thrusting would also benefit the Gungyalado while ground-side, allowing it to not only jump forward or backwards more readily, but sideways as well, if not spin entirely in place to avoid an attack, or better yet, to increase the impact speed of its 'God Tail.' Thirdly, we must also factor in the the effects that weight have on our Gungyalado's maneuverability. Logically, the more something weighs, the harder it is to move; a Zoid that weighs 155 tons is not going to be moved all that easily. How do you increase the mobility of a weaponized biologically engineered quasi-robotic dragon, without sacraficing its battlefield presence? We have already done such a thing. Remember when we got rid of the Gungyalado's 'stock' armor and frame, and replacing them with with self-forging liquid metal? As I imagine it, the Zoid's stock armor and frame would be rather thick and heavy; the Gungyalado is a flying tank, afterall. Since our new self-forging, self-repairing armor and 'skeleton' is strengthened whenever it is suffers impact with a weapon, our Zoid does not require as much material in its construction as a 'stock' Gungyalado; in turn, less materials results in a lighter weight, which increases the overall speed of our Zoid.. With all that said, where does that leave us in the matter of a Gungyalado's top speed? As much as we want our Gungyalado to be the most powerful, and the fasted Zoid ever to grace the cosmos, we need to be reasonable and reign ourself in; at least, to within acceptable technological levels of our Genesis-era setting. While in the air, I imagine they would increase the Gungyalado's flight speed by a one-fourth to one-half of a Mach faster, due to its lack of weight - this tops it out at Mach 4.2; increase this to a temporary Mach 4.7 when its 'Gale Wing' boostrers are activated. For ground-speed, that would depend on if the Zoid's pilot chooses to employ all of the Gungyalado's boosters, or not. Without boosters, I would make the conservative suggestion of increased our Gungyalado's top land speed to around 110 to 143 miles-per-hour, a rough increase between 50 to 80 mph, depending on which figure you use, and if the Zoid's boosters are in use. While now one of the fast things in the air, don't expect the Gungyalado it to win any foot-races against a Lightning Saix. All this is figured by exluding a number of Power Up Parts Power Parts, Custom Parts , and Grade-Up units, which are specifically designed to increase speed and maneuverability. It is expected that our Gungyalado's speed and mobility would increase even more, if outfitted with a GU-04 Winglider, GU-05 Gyrocrafter, CP-24 Flexible Boosters, Wind Dancer Boosters, or some 'Unseen' C.A.S.... Conclusion? Well, we did it. We made our already powerful Gungyalado even more of a monster. We refitted it to operate in an aquatic war theater. We also touched up its overall speed and maneuberability. We even replaced the Zoid's 'stock' frame with a 'skeleton' made of lighter metal that gets stronger when it takes damage. What more could we possibly do to our imposing Zoid? If you can think of anything, let me know; I just might do another fanboy write-up... Krowfeather (talk) 19:40, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts